Lineage of Monsters
by John Crysis
Summary: John Thatcher, Jr. just lost both his parents, and is now arranged to be married. When his fathers best friend leaves him a package, it leads to a secret room holding dark secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Being a Monster Hunter is a special privilege given to a special few in the world. They are the first and last defense against monsters that threaten the very existence of the people in this world. They wield various weapons and use various armors to try and make their jobs as safe as possible. But even with all of the equipment it is the deadliest job in the world.

Now in the village of Jore two of the greatest hunters in the guild Jory and Isabelle, met and fell in love. Their friends warned them against it, but they went with it anyway. It was a loving relationship, which produced one child, John Thatcher, Jr.

Seventeen years later, on a cold winter's night, John was in the middle of sharpening the iron long sword his father had given him, when he heard a knock on the door. His parents were out on a hunt, so he answered the door. The village chief stood on the porch, a grave look on his face.

"Chief what are you doing here?" John asked, hoping for the best but planning for the worst. "Did something happen?"

"I have been sent by the medicine woman." The chief moved out of the way as John ran over to the medicine hut near the other side of town. He stepped inside the small hut which was filled with people, both hunters and villagers. John spotted his father's best friend, Frank.

"What is going on Frank?" John walked up to Frank who looked down. John stepped back tears in his eyes and sadness in his voice. "Don't tell me they are dead."

John walked behind the curtain, which was where the people were treated. Two bodies lay on cots; One his father while the other was his mother, both having clear and brutal injuries on their bodies. John walked to his father first. He had a massive gash on his throat. John kissed him on the forehead and said goodbye.

He moved over to his mother, tears swelling up. She looked peaceful. John noticed she had a massive gash running from her chest to the bottom of her stomach. He leaned over his mother and sobbed.

He finally kissed his mother goodbye. He turned to the medicine woman. "Take good care of them."

"I will." The medicine woman took two white cloths and laid them over the bodies. John left the medicine hut and went home. He sat in the living room, for hours without doing anything. He finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

A knock on the door awoke him. He went over to the door and opened it. Frank stood in his doorway. "I have your fathers will. It requests that I read it to you here."

John just nodded and went over to the couch, not saying a word or making a sound. Frank followed and stood in front of the fireplace. "It reads, Dear son, if you are hearing this I have died in battle along with your mother. I want you to know that we have always loved and adored you. Do not be sad that we are dead, for we have gone to paradise. If, Frank is alive, he will be watching over you when he can. I leave everything in both my and your mother's possession to you. Before I finish this you must know that I arranged a marriage for you to Frank's daughter."

John looked up. "He arranged a marriage in his will?"

"We had it planned just in case one of us died before we could announce it." Frank said. "She is being brought up here from Moga village. I hope you get along with her because I am moving her in here."

"This is a lot to take in." John said standing up and going over to the window. "I still have to plan my parent's funeral. And now I have to live with a girl I have never met."

"I understand but both I and your father felt it is best if she lives with you. She won't be here for at least another month." Frank said. "Your father wished for them to be cremated and their ashes spread over Lake Hodu."

"Have them cremated then." John closed his eyes. "I can still see them Frank. They are smiling like they did right before they left for a hunt. I can't believe I won't ever see them again."

"Sometimes life takes things away." Frank stared into the fire. "We have to remember the good times we had with them."

"Thank you Frank." John stood up and moved over to the door. "I need to be alone for a while."

Frank nodded and moved over to the door and stopped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. He tossed it to John, who caught it. "Your Father said to give this to you if he died. I don't know what is in it."

Frank nodded to John and left the house. John stared at the pouch before tossing it onto the table in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some tea. It was a special brew that his mother used to love.

He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch cup in hand. He opened the pouch and reached dumped the contents on the table. A letter addressed to him and a black key fell out. Picking up the letter, it read '_Dear Son, I have left you something important. I have left a clue in a hidden room, behind the far left wall in my study. Use the key to open the wall and finish what I started.'_

John stared at the key on the table, completely confused on what his father meant. After a few seconds he picked up the key on the table, and moved to his father's study. He opened the door and stepped into the study. One table sat in the middle of the room, with nothing on it. Nothing clung to walls. This room hadn't been used in a very long time.

John moved over to the far left wall and looked for a key hole. He found in one of the corners. It wasn't that well hidden, but it didn't need to be. John shoved the key into the hole and turned it. Part of the wall slid open revealing a secluded room. John stepped inside.

It resembled the study, but seemed to be even less visited. A journal was on the desk, with a picture of the Fatalis on the right wall. John looked around but he could only find the journal. He sat down at the desk and opened the journal.

_Day 1 of the Fatalis expedition. _

_ I have found another who shares my interest in the Fatalis. His name is Merlin. We have talked about actually going out to find the beast. Merlin wants to study it and I want the glory so I agreed. _

_ Day 2_

_ Merlin and I have left Pokke Village to search for the Fatalis. He stole an old map from the elder, which shows where the Fatalis might be located. I am glad he is with me, for I could not do this without him. I have the highest hopes we will actually find the beast and slay it. _

John skipped the next few days for all they accounted was walking.

_Day 12 _

_ We found a weird amulet in a cave that we stayed in to get shelter from the storm. Merlin insists that he wear the amulet. I don't want to argue with him, but I noticed he is acting stranger and stranger. _

John flipped through the journal stopping at day 15.

_Day 15 _

_ We have finally found the lair of the beast. It lies deep in the Moravian mountains. Merlin hasn't said a word for a few days now, and it is worrying me. He only seems interested in the amulet now. _

_ Day 17 _

_ I have confronted Merlin about the amulet. He only said I wanted it and went back to holding it. I have to find a way to get it away from him. It is doing something to his mind. _

_ Day 19 _

_ Merlin is missing and I have spent the last day searching for him. He has the amulet in his possession. If I don't make it out of these mountains and someone finds this journal, the amulet resembles a horned man with red eyes. Find it and destroy it. This is the last time I think I will right in the journal. _

Sincerely_ Jory._

John closed the journal and looked at the Fatalis picture. "Why were you so important to my father?"

_Because I am intertwined in his lineage. _John stood up suddenly and looked around. Nobody was there and the picture hadn't moved. "Must be my imagination, I am going to have some tea."

John picked up the journal and left the room. He closed his father's study, doing one last check around the room. He sighed and left the area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A month had passed since the death of his parents and John rarely left his house. He sat in the house with his mother's favorite tea and studied the journal he found in the secret study. Frank dropped by every once in a while, making sure he was stocked on food. He even tried to take him on a small hunt into the mountains but John refused.

John walked to the window to stare out at the rain for a while. It calmed him down and eased his nerves. He was taking a sip of his tea when he noticed a woman walking towards the front door. She wasn't dressed for the winter, wearing only a light jacket, and light pants. She had a backpack on and dual swords hanging at her side. She had long black hair that was getting soaked and creamy white skin.

The woman went to the front door and knocked on it. John took a sip of his tea, contemplating whether or not to let her in. After a few seconds John walked over to the front door and opened it. The woman flashed a grateful smile and went to step in. John put his arm out and stopped her.

"First I need to know who you are." John said. The woman took a step back and looked at John, with big blue eyes. She nodded, and rubbed her hands.

"I am Iliana. I am your fiancée." John opened and closed his mouth. He moved his arm and let Iliana into the house. She moved over to the fire and removed her jacket. Underneath was a wet shirt which she also started to remove. John tried to look away but was captivated.

"Do you have a bath?" Iliana turned around to see John looking at the ground. She looked at him puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it is just that I haven't seen a woman without her shirt before." John said turning to look out the window. "The bath is upstairs, first door on the right."

"I never got your name." Iliana moved close to John, and turned his head to look at her. "My father was right, you are a looker."

John started to blush furiously and Iliana laughed. She let go of his face and walked up the stairs John following her all the way. He moved over to where Iliana dropped her clothes and put them closer to the fire.

A knock on the door, made John groan. He moved over to the door. "I don't want any more visitors."

He opened the door to find Frank standing there, puzzled look on his face. "Somebody is here?"

John motioned for him to come in and sit down. Frank smiled and sat down in the chair next to the fire. John sat on the couch and stretched his arms. "Your daughter is upstairs in my bath."

"You didn't try and sneak a peek did you?" Frank said, in mocking anger. John shook his head no. Frank smiled. "Leave it to your father to instill morals into you."

"Though I wouldn't getting a small peek or three." John said, smiling. Frank frowned and stood up. John put his hands up in surrender. "I am just kidding Frank. I will respect her wishes, whatever those might be."

"When will you go back to hunting?" Frank asked staring directly at John. "I am worried that you will never go back."

"I was planning on going back tomorrow. I will kill the monster that killed my parents." John stood up and moved to the kitchen. He walked back out with a journal. He handed it to Frank. "Who is Merlin?"

Frank stared at the journal. "He was an old friend of your fathers that disappeared. That is all your father told me."

"I want you to travel around and ask people about him." John walked to the stairs. "Try and find out about him Frank."

Iliana came running down the stairs in nothing but a small towel that went to the middle of her thighs. John barely made it out of the way. She stopped and looked around. She turned to see her father. "Hi, Dad. I didn't know you were coming by."

"Why are you here so early?" Frank asked. John just walked up the stairs, ignoring everything around him. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Frank took Iliana over to the fireplace. "Iliana I want you to keep an eye on him. He is in a very weird state right now. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"I will try. He seems to be nice, though a bit shy." Iliana said looking up the stairs. "He hasn't even seen a naked woman."

"He gets it from his father." Frank moved to the door. "Also put on some real clothes."

Iliana laughed and moved over to get her clothes. They were next to the fire and semi dry. She put on her jacket. "You should get winter clothes, though I don't mind the view."

Iliana jumped. She turned to see John at the bottom of the stairs looking at her legs. "I thought you were shy."

"I never said that." John moved over to the fire and grabbed the poker. "With those clothes you would never survive the winter."

Iliana scanned John. He was tall with brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was very toned but that came with the job. While she was doing this, John was also doing it. He noticed that her breasts weren't almost non-existent, but her body was very well toned.

"Like what you see?" Iliana asked, smile on her face. "I noticed that you were staring."

"I do like what I see." John grabbed his heavy winter coat and moved over to the door. "Make yourself comfortable, I will get you some clothes."

"I will go with you." Iliana put her clothes on quickly and moved out the front door. John closed the door behind them and led Iliana down the street, to a clothing vendor. The clothes were thick jackets and pants. The jacket was a brilliant mix of reds and blues. John paid for both of them and handed them to Iliana.

"I have to go to the blacksmith and guild hall. You go home and make yourself comfortable." John said and left down the road. He didn't notice the group of men eyeing Iliana.

He walked into the blacksmith and the wyvernian looked at him. "Can I help you?"

"I want you to make me something." John pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. The blacksmith took it and looked it over.

"Aye, I can make that. It will be a masterpiece." The blacksmith, moved over to his work table. "All I require is that you tell people about my work and spread my name."

"I can do that." John left the smith and started the walk over to the guild hall. He stopped when he noticed Iliana standing in the rain staring off into space. She turned to John a smile on her face. John ran over to her. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, I just fought off a group of men, who wanted to rob me." John took a deep breath and grabbed Iliana's hand. She looked him in the eye. "They didn't stand a chance, though I think I will travel with you from now on."

John nodded and led her home. He left her on the couch, and walked into the kitchen. He made them both a cup of tea and allowed Iliana to lay on his chest, while they stared at the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

John awoke to find Iliana curled up against him, clearly still deep in sleep. He yawned and looked out the window, not wanting to disturb Iliana and not so secretly enjoying the moment. The sun was just starting to creep into the sky. "You really should lock your doors."

John instantly stood up accidently dumping Iliana in the floor. She groaned and stood up. "If you wanted to wake me, you could have done a nicer job."

"I don't think Mr. Thatcher wanted to wake you." Iliana turned to see a large man in Lagiacrus armor, with a Switch Axe on his back. John stared at him, contemplating whether the man was an enemy or not. The man noticed and put his hands up. "I am not here to fight, Mr. Thatcher."

"Then why are you here?" John asked body ready to fight if necessary. "I don't remember inviting you in."

"I am here to pay my respects to your father." The man walked around to the chair and turned it so he could see the rest of the room. "Also I was wondering if I could join your little team."

"I don't have a team." John said confused on where the man would get the idea. The man motioned towards Iliana. John looked at the man. "Oh, no we aren't a team."

"We aren't." Iliana put her hands on her hips. "Well if you think that way, I can leave."

"No I meant that we aren't a hunting team. Besides I have known you for a day." John said trying to fix the situation but making it worse. He realized his mistake when a look of pain passed her face. He went to put his hand on her, but she ripped away and ran up the stairs. John sighed, not sure on what to do.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and your lady. I was just here to see if I could join you." The man went to leave but John put his hand up.

"No, sit down." John sat on the couch and faced the man. "Who are you exactly?"

"I am Damian Koufax. I started hunting not that long ago." He removed his helmet and John could see he had brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. "The Lagiacrus armor I inherited. I plan on buying a beginning set of armor and working for my stuff."

"That is a good attitude. I will be glad to have you on my side." John said and stood up. "Go get your new armor. I have to talk to Iliana, my fiancée."

Damian just nodded and walked out the door. He took the care to close it on his way out. John walked up the stairs ready for anything. Nothing happened. John noticed the door at the end of the hallway was open so he made his way to it.

He peaked inside and saw Iliana staring out the window. She was just sitting on the bed messing with a necklace or something around her neck. John knocked on the wall before entering. Iliana turned to look at him, a look of anger and hurt on her face. "Whatever you want to talk about, I don't."

"I wanted to apologize if I hurt your feelings." John sat down next to her. "But you have to understand that you are the first girl I have ever been with, and mix that with the death of my parents. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know what you are going through." Iliana rested her head up against John's shoulder. "I lost my mom only a few years ago. Her only wish was that I find somebody to love and for me to live my life."

"I don't know how to answer that." John stared out the window. "How about we get to know each other?"

"That is probably the best idea. We are forced to marry might as well like each other." Iliana stood up. "I have to change so, are you going to leave or stay?"

"I will go. I have to go get us all a quest and I don't want to make a fool of myself." John nodded Iliana and went to leave. "One more thing: Damian will be joining us."

John left after saying that. He ran down the stairs and out the door. He ran all the way to the guild hall, only stopping to say hi to Damian. He entered the building, and noticed that it was mostly empty. Only a few hunters were laughing with each other, probably bragging about past hunts.

John made his way over to the receptionist's desk. The woman looked at him. "Can I help you?"

"I need a mission that is big enough for three hunters." John said. "I am John Thatcher, Jr. and my hunting partners are Damian Koufax and Iliana Gorbrosky."

"All of you are rank two, so I have a quest for you." The woman looked down at her desk. "We have an urgent quest to slay a Rathian."

"I will take it." The woman nodded and stamped the paper. "What will your team name be?"

"We will be the Maw of Hell." John nodded to the woman and left the guild hall. He walked over to the blacksmith. He walked inside to find the smith hammering something. "Do you know when my request will be finished?"

"I already finished it." The wyvernian pointed to a package on a table against the wall. "It was easy once I found the supplies."

"I will leave them here for a while if that is okay." The wyvernian nodded, and John left back to the house. He opened the door to find Iliana laughing with Damian about something. "I see you two are getting along."

"We were talking about the Lagiacrus." Iliana said, looking at John. "So what quest did you get?"

"I got us the quest to slay a Rathian." John sat down in the chair by the fire. "My father's first big kill was the Rathian."

"I never knew that." Iliana said, still smiling from whatever she was talking to Damian about. "My father's was the Queropeco."

John looked over at Damian. "Where are you from?"

"I am from Port Tanzia. It is close to Moga Village." Damian looked over to Iliana. "What do you miss most from Moga Village?"

"I miss the underwater combat with the harpoons." Iliana stood up and imitated stabbing with the harpoon. "Take that you deadly fish of doom."

John just watched with entire scenario without saying a word. Damian laughed out loud, which caused Iliana to burst out laughing. They laughed about the entire scenario for a good five minutes, while John sat there indifferent.

"What is everyone's favorite weapon type?" Iliana asked, still smiling. "Mine is the Dual swords. I love the grace and style that go with the attacks."

"I like the Lance or Switch axe." Damian stood up. "I am not really built for other weapons, besides the big ones. Besides I love the feel of the lance and switch axe."

John didn't respond as he was staring into the fire. He saw the face of the Fatalis staring back at him. He reached out towards the face and felt a burning sensation. Suddenly something grabbed his arm and pulled it back. John shook his head and looked at who was holding his arm.

Damian stood there holding the arm, alarm on his face. "Everything all right, mate?"

"Ya, everything is fine." John looked back at the fire and saw nothing. _Can't find me that easy, John Thatcher, Jr. _"I am going upstairs for a few minutes. You guys stay down and do something."

John stood up and left the room in hurry. Iliana watched him leave confusion all over her face. She turned to Damian. "Should I follow him?"

"I wouldn't. He seems to be after something." Damian sat back down on the couch. "I think something is running through his mind and he has to catch it on his own."

Iliana nodded and sat down on the couch, worry all over her face. She just stared off into space while Damian got down on the floor and meditated.

John walked over to the secret room in the study and looked at the picture of the Fatalis. It seemed to be smiling directly at John. "GET AWAY FROM ME."

John ripped the painting off of the wall, and threw it on the ground. He looked at the picture and it smiled at him. John fainted and landed on the floor with a thud. _Won't stop me that easy, John. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Iliana got tired of waiting for John to come back down. She walked up the stairs, and down the hallway noticing the door to the study was open. She knocked on the door before she entered the room. The door to the secret study was open. "What the hell?"

Iliana walked into the secret study and jumped back when she saw John lying on the floor of the study next to the Fatalis painting. She went over and tried to wake him. "John get up."

John groaned and put his hand to his head. "I fainted for a second. I am fine."

John got to his feet and looked at the Fatalis painting. "Burn it in the fireplace."

Iliana looked at the painting in confusion, wondering what was wrong with it. "Why do you want to burn it?"

"It is cursed by something." John stood up and motioned for Iliana to leave the room with the painting. She obliged and left without another word. John looked around the room and sighed. "I have to leave this place."

He closed the door and locked it. He hid the key in the bookcase. He locked the door to the study and walked down to the living room. He looked at Iliana who seemed to be worried. "What is the matter with you?"

"What is wrong with you?" She asked back. "You ordered me to burn a painting because it is supposedly cursed."

"IT KILLED MY FATHER." John screamed consumed by a fiery anger. Iliana had her mouth open in shock. "It consumed his mind, and soul. HE tried to put it off after having me, but it didn't work. Now I am left the burden of finding a creature that might be dead."

Iliana walked over to John who was shaking in anger. He looked at her, pain and confusion in his eyes. She hugged him and he hugged back. He started sobbing. "Why did they have to die and leave me?"

Iliana didn't say anything and let John cry on her shoulder, soothing him. John stopped crying and wiped his eyes. "Thanks for sitting there."

"It is no problem. Damian went to the guildhall to fix something with his card. I also asked him to cancel the Rathian hunt." Iliana rubbed John's back. John nodded in agreement.

"I have to get away for a while. I wouldn't mind learning how to fight underwater." John stood up. He seemed to be at peace. "I have to get something from the blacksmith. I want you to find Damian and tell him to get ready to leave."

Iliana nodded and followed John out of the house. John stayed close to her, feeling at peace in her presence. They neared the guildhall and John left Iliana to go to the blacksmith. He entered the building and looked around for the smith. "Hello, is anybody here?"

"I was just making you a sword." The smith walked out with a pure black longsword with a red scabbard. "It is a gift from me to you."

"Thank you." John felt the weight of the sword and loved it. "It is perfect for me."

The smith handed John the packaged he ordered earlier. John nodded in thanks and left the smithy. He went over to the guildhall. Iliana and Damian stood outside talking. "Are you guys ready to leave?"

"We are ready to go, but how are we going to leave?" Damian asked. "I came up here by boat and then walking."

"Follow me." John led the small group down a backstreet. They walked out of town and over to a small hut where a blimp was waiting. "This is my personal blimp since my father died. It has multiple sets of armor and weapons, if you guys want to take a look at them."

"That is fucking awesome." Damian said and walked to the blimp. Iliana went to go with him but John put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, confusion on her face.

"I have something for you." John held out the package from the smith. Iliana opened it and pulled out Dual swords. One was a goldish brown color while the other was a soft pink. "They were made from Pink and Gold Rathian's. My mother loved those monsters, and I felt they should belong to you, as a showing of our future."

Iliana turned and planted a deep passionate kiss on John, who was taken aback but didn't fight the feeling. They broke the kiss off after a few seconds. "I love the swords John."

John nodded and walked up to the Blimp followed by Iliana, who was admiring the swords. As they entered the Blimp, Damian came running at them. "Dude this thing is awesome. It has multiple ballistae all over along with a few dragonators."

"Let me give you guys a tour." John led them down a small hallway. "This hallway leads to the quarters if you take a right. If you take a left it will take you to the kitchen and then through the kitchen you can reach the armory. Right after the quarters is the gathering room."

"I am going to the kitchen. Want to come along Iliana?" Damian asked. Iliana shrugged and went with him. John smiled and left to the gathering room.

He moved a wooden chair to face the window. He reached over to a rope hanging on the hall. He pulled it down which signaled to the pilot it was time to leave. About a minute later the blimp was in the air and moving. A Neko came into the room.

"Tell the pilot to go to Port Tanzia." John ordered the cat and it left without a sound. Iliana came in a few minutes later an apple in her hand.

"Want it?" She asked but John shook his head and Iliana sat down in his lap. John smiled and Iliana pressed herself against him, and peered out the window. They sat there in the chair in silence just enjoying the other ones presence.

Damian came in a few minutes later with his switch axe in hand. He sat down in the floor and started sharpening the weapon. John laughed and Iliana smiled. "Nice timing Damian."

A few hours later, the group was about to head off to sleep when John stood up hastily, knocking over his chair. A massive flying creature was heading towards the blimp. "We are in for a bumpy ride. Damian go tell the captain we are under attack."

Iliana and Damian stood up and looked out the window. They gasped when they saw the size of the creature. John smiled. "This is going to be fun."


End file.
